Force of Infinite Knowledge
The Force of Infinite Knowledge series of Mirror Quests (commonly known as the Monster or Peace path) is chosen after telling King Collins you want to find peace between people and monsters. Mission 1 #'You will need 300 gold'. Go to X:170 Y:262 in Eversun City (inside the Inn) between . #Go to X:114 Y:302 in Eversun City, near the Well. #Complete Valencia's quest if you haven't already. #Go to the mirror at X:114 Y:302 in Eversun City. #Once you are inside the Well, go to the mirror at X:113 Y:269 at the end of the well (near the tree in the Pearly Tadpole area), examine the light ahead and watch the cutscene. #'FIGHT': Go to X:152 Y:77 in Canute Canal (Eversun South) (Male Vampire Bat area near the entrance). You have 30 minutes to defeat the Crossbone Blademaster (level 15 non-elemental, 53,945 HP). You will receive Pandora's Box Hanging after the fight. # Return to Eversun City and go to Town Hall (X:146 Y:199). You will receive a Jewel of the Night and Phoenix Knights Insignia. *'Total experience gained': 3500 *'Total fame gained': 85 Mission 2 #With the Jewel of the Night and Phoenix Knights Insignia, enter Farrell Family Crypt (X:655 Y:110) and then go to X:355 Y:96 at the bottom of the first floor of the Farrell Family Crypt. # FIGHT: While in the the second half of the crypt, go to X:471 Y:277. After handing over the Phoenix Knights Insignia, you have 30 minutes to defeat Black Widow (19, non-elemental Witch Doctor) and Savage Spiderling (18, earth Thief). #Go to X:694 Y:119 in Copperhorn Mountain, just in front of Grizzly Garrison. You will need to return with 1000 gold. You have 3 ways to do this. ##Use your own gold. ##'FIGHT': Go to X:349 Y:431 at Tranquilton in Swan Lake Basin and choose to rob Little Willy. If you choose to steal the box, you will have to fight him (level 25 non-elemental Blademaster). Get the Money Box after you defeat him and give it to Big Willy. He will give you 1000 gold and your fame will decrease by 30. ## FIGHT: Go to X:588 Y:527 at the Farm in Swan Lake Basin and choose to rob Big Willy. If you choose to steal the key, you will have to fight him (level 23 non-elemental Commoner). Get the Money Box Key after you defeat him and give it to Little Willy. He will give you 1000 gold and your fame will decrease by 30. #When you have the gold, return to X:700 Y:138 at the front of Grizzly, in Copperhorn Mountain. You will gain access to Grizzly Garrison. #Inside Grizzly Garrison go to X:332 Y:204. #Go back to Farrell Family Crypt and head to X:470 Y:278 in the second part. #Head to Grizzly Garrison and go to X:327 Y:166. #'FIGHT': After you've played matchmaker, head to the second part of Grizzly and go to X:481 Y:42 at the end. You have to defeat 6 Bandits (one main boss with high HP and 5 more with levels in the early 20s). (It is suggested if you are below level 34', '''level up some more or get a high leveled team member, since the monsters in Grizzly are in the mid-30's level, and this part ''involves going through it right to the end.) # Return to Black Widow at X:327 Y:176 in the first part of Grizzly. You will receive a Ghoulery Box. *'Gained Dreamstones': 5 *'Total experience gained': 7700 *'Total fame gained': 230 or 260 Mission 3 #Go to X:362 Y:116 in Swan Lake Basin. #Enter Phoenix Tower and go to X:377 Y:216 on the 4th floor (Female Bird of Paradise area). #With the Ghoulery Box, go to X:268 Y:251 on the 5th floor of Phoenix Tower. #'FIGHT': Inside Canute Canal (Eversun South), head to X:120 Y:92. You will fight Garnet Godwin (level 25 Shaman) and are assisted by Octavius. #'FIGHT': Head to X:155 Y:204 in Canute (Female Vampire Bat area). You have 40 minutes to defeat 6 members of the Emperor Gang (level 24-25, various jobs), with the help of Octavius. One has a spell (Lightspeed Finger) that will unequip your weapon. #Go to X:362 Y:116 in Swan Lake Basin. #Go back to X:268 Y:251 on the 5th floor of Phoenix Tower. #Go to to X:367 Y:114 in Swan Lake Basin. *'Gained Dreamstones': 8 *'Total experience gained': 100000 *'Total fame gained': 650 Mission 4 #Within Eversun City go to X:174 Y:287 near the Inn. #Go to X:481 Y:408 in Collington. #Go to X:415 Y:296 in Collington. You will receive a Counterspell Charm. When you have 5 Chicken Stock, take them and the Charm to the mirror again. #Go to X:491 Y:465 in Collington. #Return to Eversun City and go to X:174 Y:291. #'FIGHT': Go to X:462 Y:95 in the second part Farrell Family Crypt (spider area). You will have 50 minutes to defeat Octavius (level 28 Hunter) and two Spider Specters (level 27 Thief, Earth). You will be assisted by the Phoenix Trio. #'FIGHT': You must be level 25 or higher to participate in this fight. While still inside the crypt, go to X:468 Y:322 toward the entrance. You will have 50 minutes to defeat 6 members of the Demonslayer Academy (level 29-30 non-elemental Fencers and Martial Artists). You will be assisted by the Phoenix Trio. *'Gained Dreamstones': 12 *'Total experience gained': 50,000 *'Total fame gained': 740 Mission 5 # Go to X:234 Y:425 Swan Lake Basin. Receive a Swan Lake Ferry Ticket. #Take the Ferry Ticket and 5 Wine to X:302 Y:402 in Swan Lake Basin. #Enter Neptune's Temple and go to X:221 Y:189, in front of the portal to the safe room. #With your Pandora's Box Hanging, go to X:74 Y:229 just after the safe room in Neptune. After completing this step your Pandora's Box Hanging will be upgraded with an extra slot. #In World of Pandora's Box go to X:150 Y:238, just before the Pavilion. #'FIGHT': In World of Pandora's Box go to X:214 Y:90, behind the waterfall. You will have 1 hour to defeat a tougher Tricksy Turtle (level 35 water Mercenary, 428,383 HP). Friends: Conan the Brave, Garnet Godwin, White Fox and Horace. You must be at least level 30 to attempt this fight. #Go to X:88 Y:134 in World of Pandora's Box. *'Gained Dreamstones': 15 *'Total experience gained': 15,000 *'Total fame gained': 950 *'Total guild fame gained': 10 Mission 6 #Go to X:186 Y:304 in East Sea Plain. #'FIGHT': Go to X:100 Y:281 in East Sea Plain, just outside Town-God Temple. You'll have 40 minutes to defeat 4 Super Sword Skeletons (level 38, 19,040 HP) and 2 Bogus Statue Monsters. Lil' Joe will help you. Upon defeat, you will gain access to Malachite Cavern. #Enter Malachite Cavern at X:265 Y:710 in Copperhorn Mountain and go to X:193 Y:215, all the way at the bottom. #Go to X:239 Y:279 in Darkdale, near the Ironmonger. You'll receive Christopher's List. # Return to the mirror once you have 5 Chimera Turtle Shells. You'll receive a Proto Bomb. #'FIGHT': Go to X:195 Y:216 at the bottom of Malachite Cavern. You'll have 40 minutes to defeat 6 Mega Fleas (level 43, 56,560 HP). The Phoenix Trio will help you. You'll receive Soft Skin. #Go to X:266 Y:709 in Copperhorn Mountain. # FIGHT: Go back to X:100 Y:281 in East Sea Plain, just outside Town-God Temple. Part 1: You'll have 30 minutes (must be level 40 or higher) to play a game of Hide and Seek, finding 20 Ghost Guards, shown on the map. Another map is available here. The Ghosts Guards (level 42 Dancer) will attack you randomly. Part 2: You will then fight Town God (lvl 45 wizard) and 3 Ghost Guards with a time limit of 40 minutes+remaining time from part 1. Receive a Doomsday Book. #Go to X:283 Y:144 in Pandora's Grotto (Spider Specter room). #Head to the Eversun City Inn and go to X:176 Y:274 after . #Return to Pandora's Grotto, X:283 Y:144. *'Gained Dreamstones': 18 *'Total experience gained': 192,000 *'Total fame gained': 1740 *'Total guild fame gained': 10 Mission 7 #Go to X:499 Y:484 in Collington. #'FIGHT': Go to X:181 Y:307 in Quintuple Manor and play the Lion Statue's Memory Test. It is a game of Concentration. You have 20 minutes to complete this task. ##Your goal is to match 6 pairs of monsters, located around X:160 Y:300, that will disguse themselves as Lion Statues. ##When you initially load the game, take screenshots, as the monsters will reveal their true form for a few seconds. ##The pairs to match up are: Caskmaster, Fairy Queen of Moths, Minotaur Minion, Pearly Frog King, Sandstone Ladybug and Wicked Wisewood. ##Click on a Lion Statue and then another to make a match. If you guess correctly, they will disappear. If you guess incorrectly you must fight a Lion Statue. Three consecutive mistakes results in a failure and you will need to repeat the game. ## When all monsters have been matched, a larger Lion Statue (level 50 earth Martial Artist) will appear. Defeat the boss to complete the game. You will receive the Phoenix Firescroll. #Return to Collington and go to X:415 Y:310. #'FIGHT': Go to X:187 Y:144 in Grassgreen Square. You have 30 minutes to defeat five Demonic Daisies and one Cannibal Grass (Level 50 Commoner). Receive Heartthrob Herb. #Go to X:484 Y:437 in Collington. #'FIGHT': Enter Emperor Gang Hideout and go to X:417 Y:316. You have 60 minutes to rescue the Emperor Gang Members from Toasted Wisewoods and defeat the Divine Fire Beast. Only the leader of the team can "save" the Gang Members. AoEs will hit the Gang Members, so other teammates should use Mock Monsters or other skills to keep the monsters away. Also, the Gang Members will lose HP in intervals, so be sure to kill the Toasted Wisewood and get the Toasted Wisewood Souls they drop to heal all gang members (any team member can heal Gang Members). The Toasted Wisewood respawn so keep a watch on the Gang Members. An alternate strategy is to have one person repeatedly mock ALL of the Toasted Wisewoods, and not kill any of them. There is a limit to the number of Toasted Wisewoods that can be in the room at one time, so once you have reached the limit, by this (repeatedly mocking to retain aggro) you can ensure that no more will spawn to attack the gang members. If this person isn't the leader then they can drag them to an out of the way spot and keep them there, but it works even if the person doing the mocking is the leader. The gang members cannot die of the periodic HP reduction, but it does leave them extremely vulnerable. Either way, you must click on each gang member and escort them to the Gang Member 1 NPC. #'FIGHT': Go to X:17 Y:298 in Emperor Gang. You have 30 minutes to defeat the Divine Earth Beast (level 49 earth Blademaster) and five Hardcore Stones. #Go to X:322 Y:373 in Collington. #Go to X:253 Y:395 in Foggy Forest. #In Foggy, find the guard camps at #*X:402 Y:378 #*X:278 Y:272 #*X:121 Y:292 #*X:109 Y:111 #* Receive Reinforcement Requests from them. You will need to give each of them the random items they ask for. The items may vary from armor to monster drops. To find out the items required for each camp, click on the mirror a second time after the first plot scene; the required mats will show in your chat window in red. You may discard the Reinforcement Request and talk to them again to change the required item. #Return to X:253 Y:395 in Foggy Forest. #Enter Blakatoa Peak and go to X:290 Y:211. # FIGHT: Go to X:379 Y:224 in Blakatoa Peak. You have 80 minutes for two rounds with the Phoenix (level 53 fire Shaman) and four Divine Fire Beasts (level 50 fire Wizard), which continue to respawn if you kill them all so try to keep one alive until after the Phoenix is dead. After the first round, enter the exit circle. The Phoenix (level 54 fire Shaman) and Beasts will reappear after a cutscene. Receive a Phoenix Egg. #Go to X:233 Y:334 in Blakatoa Peak. Pick one of the 3 choices: #*"Need I say more? Of course we should go and help Horace!" FIGHT: You have 80 minutes to defeat Bad Snake and 5 Wild Wolves (level 54 metal Hunter). Horace and friends will help you. In the fight with Bad Snake, if you kill any wild wolves, invisible Wolves will spawn and buff Bad Snake, making him invincible to normal and magic attacks. Use the hunter skill Sneak Peak to reveal them and kill them to stop the buff, or simply ignore wild wolves and focus your attack on Bad Snake. #*"No way! I can't let monsters become extinct like that!" FIGHT: You have 80 minutes to defeat Horace, Conan, Garnet and White Fox. #*"As an undercover agent, I might as well stay neutral." No fight. #When finished, go to the Summoning Pool and visit the Royal Aide (X:47 Y:33) for a non-tradable level 60 golden weaponhttps://web.archive.org/web/20100330075428/http://forums.aeriagames.com/viewtopic.php?t=650727 of your choice. In the past, normal level 58 and 60 weapons were awarded. *'Total experience gained': 52,800 *'Total fame gained': 930 *'Total guild fame gained': 10 Mission 8 #Go to Nomad Cave in Swan Lake Basin (X:173 Y:176) and speak to Tabitha. She asks you to collect 99 Divine Handbells in order to enter the cave. When collected talk to Tabitha again to get an Unsealing Bell and the right to enter Nomad Cave. #Go to X:71 Y:107 in Nomad Cave. You will receive an Unsealing Key. #Go to Dragon's Den (X:349 Y:477), in front of Thunderbog Tower and use the Unsealing Key. You will now be able to enter Thunderbog Tower. The rest of this chapter is not out yet. Category:Quests